


Rainy day

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: "It's unfair that it's raining",he pouted,pushing himself more into William's side. William chuckled,"You're such a brat,why don't you go play outside",William suggested,laughing a bit more at his 12 year old.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Rainy day

Michael sighed angrily as the rain poured outside. He leaned against William,crossing his arms. "It's raining",he whined,looking at his father.

William nodded,"I'm aware",he says,he was busy reading some old vintage book. His black hair tired back and his green eyes focusing on the book. The two were on their bed,they had plans but the rain kinda ruined them.

"It's unfair that it's raining",he pouted,pushing himself more into William's side. William chuckled,"You're such a brat,why don't you go play outside",William suggested,laughing a bit more at his 12 year old. 

Michael muttered angrily under his breath before putting on his sneaker and a small jacket and going outside. William was expecting him to do it. He sighed to himself and returned to his book.

An hour pass and Michael had come inside,William got up and glanced out the window. Michael was laying angrily in a puddle of water,his arms crossed as the rain was beating on him. "Oh my god",William muttered, hitting his head softly. 

He left the room and went to the door that Michael left partly opened,leaking water in. William sucked in his lip and sighed,his son wasn't the brightest. He opened the door,"MICHAEL AFTON,get inside!"he yelled. 

Michael popped up from his puddle and walked up the porch,"...I'm cold..",he muttered. He was shivering and shaking,his nose was runny and William just sighed. "Come,come",He says,wrapping an arm around Michael and dragging him to the room.

"Take off your wet clothes",William says,as he shuffled through his dresser,finding him a shirt and boxers. Michael sat on the bed shivering and in the nude. 

William shooked his head,"let get these clothes on you",William says,as he lift Michael's arms up to slid his shirt on. Then he helped Michael into his briefs,kissing him on the thigh softly. Michael sneezed and whined.

"Daddy,I'm cold",he complained,laying down on the bed. "...I think I'm..sick",he admitted. 

"I don't know what you expected laying in that puddle",William says,ruffling up his son's hair. Michael just whined and coughed. "..I'll get you some medicine and hot coco,you wrap yourself up in the blanket",he says,kissing Michael on the head.

Michael nodded his head and curled up into the blanket as William left. He was shivering and felt like pure shit. Plus,he knew William was going to make fun of him for getting sick.

He whined softly to himself as he listen to William making hot coco. Michael wanted to get cuddle,he didn't care about medicine or getting better,"daddy!"he yelled,"come cuddle".

"I'll be there in a bit",William called back before going back to whatever. 

Michael groaned,he was annoyed now. He is going to make William sick just so he had to be in bed next to Michael.

William came back into the room,"sit up",he says,Michael did. William handed him a cup of water and some pills. Michael reluctantly took them,then William poured couch syrupy in a spoon and held it up to Michael.

Michael whimpered,"Do I have to?"Michael asked,sneezing again. William grabbed his chin,and looked him right in the eyes. "Yes,so you can get better",he says,cleary getting impatient,he didn't like seeing Michael sick. He also wasn't a fan of Michael's whining,anytime he got ill or even a headache he bitches the whole time. William loved him but,he was bratty.

Michael took the cough syrup,gagging. William rolled his eyes,"I know it's hard to make you gag,don't be so dramatic",William says,kissing Michael on the head. 

He then handed Michael his cup of coca,Michael whined and thanked him. "You're going to snuggle with me right,daddy?"he asked,giving William puppy dog eyes. William smiled,"of course my baby boy",he says,petting Michael on the head. Michael smiled and giggled before coughing.

William smiled a bit painfully,he was going to get sick but,god dammit he could not say no to such a cute little face. Michael sat down his cup and opened up his blanket for William to join him. William took off his pants and hoped in with Michael. 

He pulled Michael onto his lap and tucked his head into the boy's neck,he then placed his hands onto Michael's darked tanned thighs and rubbed them slowly. Michael hummed happily and leaned into William,"You're warm,like a human heater",Michael muttered. 

William kissed him on the neck as he leaned back with Michael,Michael now laying on top of him. Michael turned to face his father and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you",Michael whispers,coughing onto William. 

"I hate you",William says,kissing him back,"I'm going to get sick because of you're cute ass",William says. He squeezed Michael's ass,who squealed and giggled. 

"That my plan,so you can cuddle with me",Michael laughed and curled up into William's embrace. William sighed and started to play with his hair,"I love you even if you're evil",he whispered,kissing him on the head and closing his eyes.


End file.
